Henry Danger
Henry Danger is an American crime-solving situational comedy created by Dan Schneider and Dana Olsen. Plot Henry Danger follows the life of a 13-year-old boy named Henry Hart, who lands a part-time job as Kid Danger, a sidekick in training to super crime fighter Captain Man. Their colorful adventures throw Henry’s otherwise ordinary life absurdly out of balance, yet he must keep his new job a secret from his friends and family. However, one of his best friends, Charlotte, was smart enough to know that he was Kid Danger, and since then, also helps Captain Man. They have to hide it to their best friend Jasper and to Henry's little sister Piper. Opening credits Season 1-2 Henry Hart: It all just kind of happened. Captain Man: My dad was an irresponsible scientist. Henry: I wanted an after-school job. Captain Man: And by accident, he made me indestructible. Henry: I went to this crazy store, and met a pretty interesting guy. Ray: I'm gonna blow your mind. Captain Man: So now I protect the good citizens of Swellview, who call me... Henry: And he turned out to be... Captain Man: You know the name. Henry: Captain Man! Captain Man: That's right, Henry. In time, I realized that being a superhero is a lot to handle alone. Henry: He wanted some help. Captain Man: I needed a sidekick. Henry: I, Henry Hart... Captain Man: Pledge to never ever ever tell anyone... Henry: ...that I'm Captain Man's secret sidekick. Captain Man: It is done. Henry: Now, we blow bubbles. Captain Man: And fight crime. Henry: Feels good. Season 3 Starting in Season 3, only Henry talks in the prologue of the opening credits. His voice is also notably deeper than it was two seasons ago. Henry: It all just kind of happened. Henry: I wanted an after-school job. Henry: But then an indestructible superhero wanted me to be his sidekick. Henry: Now, we blow bubbles and fight crime. Henry: Feels good (As of Episode 5) Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Duncan Bravo as Gooba Gooch *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum *Kelly Sullivan as Siren Hart *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen *Andrew Caldwell as Mitch Bilsky *Maeve Tomalty as Bianca Minor Cast *Alisa Allapach as Laylani *Jade Pettyjohn as Chloe Hartman *Madison Iseman as Veronika *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Josh Fingerhut as Van Del *Ben Giroux as The Toddler *Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff Episodes Main article: Episode Guide Trivia *This is the first Dan Schneider show ever with just one male lead. *This is the first Schneider show with a male lead since Drake & Josh, created in 2004 and that got its latest work in 2008. *This shows does not tape at Nickelodeon on Sunset; instead it tapes at the Burbank Studios and Paramount. **Bella and The Bulldogs records at Nick on Sunset to make use of their backlot/parking lot for the shows football scenes. *This is the first Schneider show in which the lead character has a younger sibling since Zoey 101. *This is the first Schneider show in which the lead character has a younger sister since Drake and Josh. *Certain episodes reveal that other Schneider shows like iCarly and Victorious exist in the same universe as Henry Danger. **The same can be said for Sam & Cat, when a small character from their show, Herb, appears in one episode. *This is the second Nickelodeon show with a theme about superheroes after The Thundermans. *Riele Downs and Sean Ryan Fox are switching their credits order every episode. *Up until Invisible Brad, Kid Danger is shown talking in the opening credits. This is because Invisible Brad is the first Henry Danger episode to air in 2015. *Some people may think that this show is the reason why Sam & Cat, another Schneider show from the same period, ended quickly, probably due to the proximity between the premiering of #GettinWiggy, the last Sam & Cat episode, and The Danger Begins, the first episode of this show. However, this is not the case. Sam & Cat ended fastly without a second season because of rumors of fights between the two lead actresses, Jennette McCurdy and Ariana Grande. Henry Danger has been picked up by Nickelodeon and started real production in December 2013, several months before the production of #GettinWiggy. **Instead, Henry Danger is a replacement for Gibby, a TV show that was supposed to be a replacement for iCarly and Victorious, alongside Sam & Cat, but wasn't picked up by Nickelodeon. The replacement for Sam & Cat is actually Game Shakers. *The show was officially renewed for a second season on November 18, 2014. *The show was offcially renewed for a third season on March 2, 2016. *This is the first Schneider and maybe Nick show that is airing in production code order instead of airing the episodes in a random order like Drake & Josh, iCarly, Victorious, and other shows. Category:Henry Danger Category:Tv shows Category:Browse